La femme derrière le trône
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Qui est vraiment la femme la plus puissante de Konoha ? yuri


**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas _Naruto_ qui est toujours enfanté chaque semaine par Masashi Kishimoto.

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Cette histoire a été écrite dans le cadre de la communauté LJ "kinkenstock" à partir du prompt suivant : "Tsunade/Shizune/Sakura - Jalousie - De mon temps, on aurait jamais osé faire ça !"

xxx

La femme derrière le trône

xxx

Si vous aviez demandé à n'importe quel habitant de Konoha qui était la femme la plus puissante du village il vous aurait répondu sans même y réfléchir et sans nul doute avec un brin de fierté que c'était Tsunade-sama, Cinquième Hokage.

Mais hélas pour la dite Tsunade, toute la puissance du monde ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des problèmes, c'était même d'ailleurs le contraire puisqu'il semblait que ces derniers temps les ennuis et autres complications collaient aux semelles de ses sandales et l'accompagnaient où qu'elle aille.

« Sakura, concentre-toi ! »

Le Hokage ne leva pas les yeux de la montagne de paperasse qui recouvrait son bureau comme un volcan prêt à entrer à tout moment en éruption. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux, même d'ici, de l'autre côté du mur de papier elle sentait bien que le flot de chakra de son élève était en train de se dérégler.

Après avoir une nouvelle fois vérifié le document, elle apposa son sceau et mit la feuille sur l'autre pile, celle qui était toute petite et qui ne semblait jamais vouloir dépasser celle des papiers à vérifier et à signer...

« Sakura qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? Concentre-toi ou tu vas tuer ce pauvre poisson ! »

Une forte explosion lui fit relever la tête. Son élève n'avait pas seulement tué la pauvre bête, elle l'avait littéralement explosée.

Le Cinquième soupira lourdement, ce n'était que la huitième fois depuis le début de la semaine et on était mercredi matin.

« Je t'avais dit de te concentrer... »

La tête rose se tourna vers elle, furieuse.

« C'est de votre faute aussi, si vous la fermiez de temps en temps ! Je suis sûre que vous le faites exprès ! »

La mâchoire de Tsunade manqua de tomber à terre, jamais, jamais, jamais son élève ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton.

Sakura aussi sembla s'en rendre soudainement compte, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses joues s'empourprèrent, sa main se posa devant sa bouche et sans attendre une seconde de plus elle prit la fuite en hurlant :

« Je suis désolée. »

Bien sûr elle ne réussit pas à sortir sans mal du bureau, elle renversa Shizune, se vautra sur sa poitrine, envoya des rouleaux valdinguer dans tous les sens, rougit jusqu'à la racine rose de ses cheveux, tenta de se relever précipitamment, posa sans le faire exprès la main sur un des seins entre lesquels elle avait atterri, fit un bond en arrière, ouvrit la bouche en tremblant, la referma sans rien dire et sauta de la première fenêtre qu'elle trouva.

Tsunade se laissa aller contre le dos de son fauteuil, le visage plissé par la contrariété et la réflexion.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et le plus vite possible, ça ne pouvait durer plus longtemps.

« Tsunade-sama, c'est normal qu'il y ait des morceaux de poissons partout sur le sol... et les étagères ? »

Le Hokage haussa les épaules. Elle enverrait un anbu nettoyer tout ça, après tout, il fallait bien des avantages a être Chef Suprême de la paperasse. En attendant elle avait un problème beaucoup plus urgent à régler.

« Shizune, viens t'asseoir.

— A vos ordres, Hokage-sama. » dit la jeune femme en se glissant dans sur l'une des chaises qui faisaient face à l'énorme étendue de bois et de papier qui était le bureau du chef exécutif de Konoha.

« Non, Shizune, sur mes genoux. » dit Tsunade avec un sourire que son vieux compère l'ermite aux grenouilles n'aurait pas renié.

« Vous vous rendez compte que la porte n'est pas fermée ?

— Et quelle importance, je suis sûre que les ninja de Konoha ont déjà vu pire. »

Soupirant, mais toujours aussi obéissante, la délicate doctoresse monta sur les genoux de son maître et la laissa passer les bras autour de sa taille.

« Je tiens quand même à vous faire remarquer que vous ressemblez beaucoup trop à Jiraiya en ce moment...

— Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que ce vieux crapaud ait jamais eu sur les genoux une aussi belle fille. »

Les joues de Shizune s'empourprèrent et elle cessa de protester tandis que la tête blonde et fatiguée du dirigeant du Village Caché de la Feuille et accessoirement la femme de sa vie se posait sur son épaule.

Shizune laissa le temps s'écouler, se contentant d'être là, douce et chaude, compréhensive et quand enfin, Tsunade se sentit un peu mieux, elle entreprit de démêler les fils du problème.

« Sakura me hait.

— Mais non...

En tout cas, elle ne supporte plus de me voir. Pas depuis qu'elle sait pour nous. »

Shizune se tut, les joues rouges. Dans son coeur Tsunade sentit une pointe de remord. Elle avait fait en sorte que Sakura les voit, elle avait laissé la porte entrouverte à dessein, elle avait voulu lui montrer qu'elle n'avait rien à espérer de Shizune... Elle avait fait une erreur.

Elle posa sa bouche contre la nuque de son élève.

« Elle est amoureuse de toi, Shizune... » murmura-t-elle en un souffle. « Ou du moins elle le croit. Ce n'est sans doute qu'une passade d'adolescente... »

Ses bras se refermèrent plus fermement sur la taille de son amante et elle la cala entre ses seins plantureux, son visage toujours enfouit dans son cou.

« Et tu t'es sentie menacée... »

La voix de Shizune était douce et légèrement amusée, comme ses doigts qui couraient dans la chevelure blonde.

« C'est pour ça qu'elle nous a surprises dans la salle des archives ce jour-là. »

Tsunade ne prit pas la peine de nier, pas la peine d'expliquer ces sentiments troubles et féroces d'impuissance, de vieillesse, l'impression de ne pas être digne de rester dans les bras de sa cadette.

Mais Shizune pardonna et ses lèvres vinrent réaffirmer leur lien en se posant sur les siennes et en les caressant doucement, lentement ; et Tsunade soupira parce qu'elle savait qu'avec Shizune à ses côtés elle pouvait tout surmonter.

« Quant à Sakura-chan, je sais exactement ce qu'il lui faut. »

Et, tandis qu'elle écoutait son aimée annoncer ses plans, Tsunade sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et ses yeux s'écarquiller : de son temps on aurait jamais osé !

xxx

Sakura n'était pas à l'aise. Il fallait dire que la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son maître et supérieur hiérarchique, elle lui avait crié dessus, avait peloté sa compagne et s'était enfui en pleurant... Pas de quoi donner très envie de pénétrer dans les appartements dudit maître à une heure tardive pour vraisemblablement se faire passer un savon de tous les diables... Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait s'excuser, se taire et endurer. Et si tout était rendu encore plus difficile par le fait qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle allait voir Shizune-san dans cet appartement, qu'elle allait la voir évoluer tranquillement dans les pièces, heureuse, chez elle et à l'aise en compagnie de la personne avec laquelle elle partageait sa vie , et si cette vue lui déchirerait les entrailles, et bien elle l'accepterait et la supporterait parce que la vie des shinobi n'était que douleur et qu'après tout il était normal que la sienne soit aussi pourrie que celle de chacun de ses camarades.

Prenant ainsi son courage dans ses fortes mains, Sakura frappa à la porte.

Bien sûr, puisque le destin ne portait pas la jeune kunoichi dans son coeur, ce fut Shizune qui vint ouvrir et... Et le cerveau de la jeune femme cessa de fonctionner quand son regard descendit avec émerveillement sur le corps presque nu de Shizune à travers le déshabillé vaporeux. Sa gorge nouée tenta douloureusement d'avaler un peu d'air, mais toute son énergie vitale semblait remontée dans ses yeux qui buvaient littéralement le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

« Et bien, Sakura-chan, tu ne rentres pas ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, se contentant de laisser son corps se déplacer avec toute la raideur d'un automate. Et sans quelle comprenne vraiment comment elle se retrouva assise sur ses talons autour de la table basse, une tasse de thé chaud entre les mains et le visage souriant de Shizune en face d'elle.

« Tu veux une mandarine, Sakura-chan ?

— Non merci, Shizune-san.

— Oh, tu peux m'appeler sempai, ou même grande soeur si ça peut te faire plaisir. » répondit la jeune femme et ses seins aux pointes roses dansèrent sous le déshabillé tandis qu'elle levait sa tasse de thé.

Sakura déglutit. Péniblement.

« Bien maintenant que tu es bien installée il faut qu'on parle.

— Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû crier ainsi sur Tsunade-sama. Elle avait raison, j'aurais dû être plus concentrée et...

— Shh... »

Un doigt s'était posé sur ses lèvres. A quel moment Shizune avait-elle fait le tour de la table pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés et comment elle l'avait fait, Sakura serait bien en peine de le dire. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que l'index rose de la jeune femme était posé sur ses lèvres et qu'elle était penchée sur elle et qu'elle sentait son parfum mêlé à celui des mandarines monter vers elle depuis la peau chaude et douce de son cou et elle voyait chacune de ses courbes et si elle descendait le regard elle était à peu près sûre qu'elle pourrait voir ces cuisses blanches à côté des siennes et tout ça lui faisait tourner la tête et la paralysait plus sûrement que n'importe quel genjutsu.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fait venir Sakura-chan, c'est pour le reste. »

La jeune kunoichi leva vers elle un regard d'incompréhension mêlée d'un soupçon de peur.

« Sakura-chan tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Ta concentration est affaiblie, tes émotions sont plus tumultueuses qu'un typhon et tu te crispes dès que tu entends la voix de ton professeur ou dès que j'entre dans la pièce...

— Je suis désolée, ça ne se reproduira plus, je le jure. Je ferais attention, je...

— Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Sakura-chan. »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle avait tout gâché, ses chances d'avoir un maître, de devenir une kunoichi utile à Konoha, d'aider à reconstruire son village... Tout ça parce qu'elle avait laissé ses émotions l'emporter et qu'elle avait laissé les affaires de coeur primer sur ce qui était vraiment important.

Deux bras doux l'enlacèrent et elle se retrouva la joue contre la mousseline violette.

« Voyons, il ne faut pas pleurer pour si peu...

— Mais... mais... » réussit-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots.

Des doigts se glissèrent sous son menton et inclinèrent sa tête vers le haut. Elle contempla le visage souriant de son aînée.

« J'aime Tsunade, Sakura-chan. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas de place dans mon coeur pour une petite soeur. »

Et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui donnant un baiser tout ce qu'il y avait de moins fraternel qui fit courir des araignées de glace et de feu le long de son dos. Quand elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes, Sakura ne put que la regarder, perdue, abasourdie, mais tellement bien.

« Je ne peux rien te promettre, Sakura-chan mais si tu veux je peux t'aider à aller mieux... »

Sakura ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir. Elle vivait dans un monde de shinobi, tous ceux qu'elle aimait pouvaient mourir demain, parfois penser ne servait qu'à se compliquer l'existence. Elle se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Shizune et de faire courir sa langue tremblante sur les lèvres fines. Elle sentit ces dernières s'étirer en un sourire avant de s'entrouvrir pour la laisser entrer. Sakura gémit en pénétrant dans la chaleur de cette bouche et accrocha ses mains derrière la nuque délicate, caressant les cheveux courts qui formaient un doux duvet contre ses doigts.

Quand le baiser prit fin, Shizune se leva et lui tendit la main, sans un mot. Sans un mot elle la prit et la suivit. Son coeur battait à tout va tandis que Shizune la guidait vers la chambre et elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'elle vit cet énorme lit au centre de la pièce.

« J'imagine que c'est maintenant qu'on est censées s'embrasser et se rabibocher ? »

La voix légèrement boudeuse de Tsunade-sama s'éleva du lit où elle était assise et Sakura se crispa, son corps ayant un mouvement de recul.

« C'est exactement ça, confirma Shizune. Sakura-chan, embrasse ton maître et rabibochez-vous que nous puissions passer à la suite. »

Les yeux de la pauvre kunoichi étaient grand ouverts, tout comme ses oreilles, mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sens de ce que venait de dire Shizune.

Soupirant, la jounin se contenta de pousser la jeune fille sur le lit où elle atterrit dans le giron large de son maître. Des idées se formèrent dans sa tête, des mots se pressèrent sur sa langue, elle ouvrit la bouche...

Tsunade ne la laissa pas réfléchir plus longtemps. La saisissant à bras-le-corps, elle captura ses lèvres et entreprit de faire sombrer tous les mots qui parasitaient la langue de son élève.

Devant le manque de réalisme de la situation et face à toutes les délicieuses sensations qui l'irriguaient, le cerveau de Sakura décida de fermer boutique et de ne plus s'occuper que de gérer toutes ces vagues de plaisir qui la parcouraient tandis que la langue de Tsunade roulait contre la sienne et que les mains de Shizune se promenaient sur son corps.

Elle émergea de ce baiser pantelante, à moitié affalée sur le lit. Ses vêtements étaient clairement en trop ; serrée contre ces deux corps qui voulaient tout connaître du sien, elle brûlait d'une chaleur infernale. C'est alors que ses yeux remarquèrent la corde qui pendait du montant du lit.

« Oh, ça, c'est juste qu'il a fallu que je convainque Tsunade-sama. » confia Shizune, mutine en faisant joyeusement descendre la fermeture éclair du petit haut rose.

Sakura sentit le corps de Tsunade frémir sous le sien à cet évocation et elle se demanda un instant ce que son aînée pouvait bien faire de si terrible avec de la corde mais ses pensées la quittèrent dès que des lèvres roses se posèrent sur la peau tendre de ses seins.

xxx

Si vous aviez demandé à n'importe quel habitant de Konoha qui était la femme la plus puissante du village il vous aurait répondu sans même y réfléchir et sans nul doute avec un brin de fierté que c'était Tsunade-sama, Cinquième Hokage. Si vous l'aviez pressé de vous donner quelqu'un qui pourrait lui succéder à ce titre certains vous auraient sans doute cité son élève, Haruno Sakura au coup de poing dévastateur. Tous auraient eu tort. La femme la plus puissante du village se trouvait juste derrière ces deux-là, cachée dans sa gentillesse et dans son sourire, mais une fois que les portes étaient fermées il n'y avait aucune puissance au monde qui surpassait la voix douce et la main ferme de Shizune.


End file.
